Unexpected Powers
by Lyla Angelica
Summary: Summary inside. EXO fanfic. Fantasy, Romance, Sci-fi, action. Mature content in some part. HunHan ChanBaek KrisTao ChenMin SuLay KaiSoo. Original story by Chrome143
1. Prolog

Title: Unexpected Powers

Pairing: HunHan ChanBaek KrisTao ChenMin SuLay KaiSoo

Genre: Fantasy, Romance, Action, Sci-fi

Disclaimer: **Chrome143**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Summary:

12 pemuda suatu hari bertemu di sekolah untuk menjalani hukuman. Saat mereka terpaksa untuk bersama-sama menjalani hukuman hingga siang, badai tiba-tiba datang. Mereka menyadari bahwa mereka memiliki kekuatan tidak terduga karena tersambar petir. Bukan hanya itu, kelihatannya mereka dikejar dan diintai oleh 'mereka'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cerita ini bukan milik saya, saya hanya mentranslate dari bahasa Inggris ke Indonesia.

Review please...

p.s: **D** , lo puas kan? Awas kalo elo masih ganggu. 

* * *

To Be Continue...


	2. Dreaded Detention

Minggu pagi yang dingin dan berawan. Murid-murid tidak sekolah hari ini, kecuali 12 siswa ini. Mereka semua berada disekolah- Seoul Public High School- untuk menjalani hukuman. Sekarang pukul delapan pagi dan keduabelas remaja itu sudah berada disekolah untuk berkumpul di perpustakaan. Begitu memasuki perpustakaan, mereka mengambil tempat duduk menjauh dari orang yang tidak mereka kenal. Ruangan itu berisi campuran siswa yang beragam- dancer handal, siswa klub teater, kelompok perusuh, anak aneh, siswa pertukaran, dan bahkan ketua osis.

Choi Saem, guru olahraga mereka, memasuki perpustakaan untuk menghitung siswa yang hadir. Dia melihat ke seluruh ruangan dan menghitung setiap kepala. "Kelihatannya kalian semua sudah berada disini. Bagus." Katanya memulai ceramah, "Kalian semua berada disini, karena kalian melakukan sesuatu yang tidak baik selama jam pelajaran ataupun disekitar sekolah. Jadi, kalian akan duduk disini dan menyesali perbuatan kalian selama satu atau dua jam."

Choi Saem akan pergi saat seorang siswa bernama Jongdae angkat suara, "Lalu Saem akan melakukan apa?" "Aku? Berada diruanganku dan bermain game. Jaga perilaku kalian." Dengan begitu, Choi Saem meninggalkan ruangan.

"Bagus, aku sudah mulai bosan. Hey, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, ayo pergi ke tempat yang menyenangkan!" Jongdae berusaha mempengaruhi kedua sahabatnya.

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongdae, sementara Chanyeol yang duduk diantara keduanya terlihat frustasi. "Kau masih marah padaku, Baekhyun? Aku kan sudah minta maaf." Jongdae cemberut melihat reaksi Baekhyun.

"Memangnya itu membuat segalanya baik sekarang? Aku terjebak disini karenamu." Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Kalian, berhenti bertengkar. Yang sudah terjadi biarkan saja terjadi. Sekarang kalian berdua saling meminta maaf dan berbaikan." Chanyeol mencoba membantu mereka berbaikan.

Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Chanyeol, "Kau seharusnya membelaku, Chanyeol. Apa untungnya memiliki kekasih, jika dia tidak membelamu."

"Ayolah Baek, jangan seperti itu."

"Bisakah kalian bertiga diam. Kalian menyebalkan." Siswa bernama Kyungsoo menyela dari belakang trio rusuh itu.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa. Tapi, kau tahu? Aku penasaran kenapa kau disini. Dan kau juga, . Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongdae menyeringai.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Kata sang ketua osis, Joonmyun.

"Ayolah, ceritakan padaku."

"Diam!" Kyungsoo berteriak dan memijat pelipisnya.

"Aish, apakah semua orang marah padaku?"

Duabelas siswa itu duduk diam selama lebih dari satu jam, hingga guru mereka datang untuk memeriksa. Mereka ada yang tidur, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, atau melamun.

"Kalian semua terlihat bosan." Kata Choi Saem.

"Yah... Tentu. Memangnya Saem mengharapkan kami bagaimana?" Kata Baekhyun dengan nada kesal.

"Lalu, haruskah aku memberi kalian sesuatu untuk dilakukan?" Keheningan mengisi setiap sudut ruangan. "Aku anggap iya. Ikut aku."

Mereka mengambil barang milik mereka dan berjalan keluar mengikuti Choi Saem. Mereka pergi ke ruang penjaga dan mengambil kantong plastik untuk sampah dan turun ke lapangan sepakbola.

"Kemarin ada pertandingan sepakbola dan kalian harus mengambil semua sampah yang ditinggalkan setelah pertandingan itu." Choi Saem berkata dengan senyum lebar.

"Apa! Itu menjijikkan!" Tao, salah seorang siswa pertukaran, menjerit.

"Sangat. Jika kalian selesai lebih cepat, tunggu aku di kursi penonton untuk memeriksa kalian. Aku akan kembali dalam satu jam." Choi Saem meninggalkan mereka semua yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Jangan hanya berdiri saja. Ayo kita selesaikan ini." Kata Joonmyun dan mulai mengambil sampah.

"Apa, supaya kau bisa kembali ke perpustakaan dan mengerjakan tugasmu?" Tanya Jongdae. Dia duduk di kursi penonton dan menikmati kebebasan udara luar.

"Kenapa kau selalu kasar, Jongdae?" Tanya Minseok, si ketua klub sepakbola yang pendiam.

"Hanya kepada mereka. Tidak pernah kepadamu, manis." Jongdae menyeringai.

"Teruslah bermimpi."

"Oh, tentu saja sayang."

Mereka berpencar menjadi kelompok kecil dan mulai mengambil setiap sampah. Minseok berjalan bersama pertukaran siswa asing Luhan dan Yixing. Dua siswa pertukaran lainnya, Kris dan Tao, berjalan berdampingan dalam diam ke bagian terjauh dari lapangan. Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan bersama dan mengobrol tentang sekolah. Dua dancer, Jongin dan Sehun, tidak pernah saling berjauhan dan hanya berbicara satu sama lain, bahkan tanpa sedikitpun melirik yang lain. Meskipun Baekhyun masih kesal dengan Jongdae, mereka berdua dan Chanyeol tetap berjalan bersama. Mereka selesai kurang dari sejam. Mereka duduk di kursi penonton, menunggu Choi Saem.

Cuaca semakin buruk. Langit seluruhnya menjadi kelabu dan gemuruh petir bisa terdengar dari kejauhan. Tetesan air hujan mulai turun dari langit membasahi pakaian kering mereka. Tidak ada atap pelindung disana dan mereka tidak bisa pergi sampai Choi Saem kembali.

"Kita sebaiknya pergi ke dalam." Sehun berkata kepada Jongin, tapi yang lain mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Tidak bisa. Choi Saem menyuruh kita menunggu." Joonmyun berkata dengan senyuman berwibawanya(?).

Sehun menatap Joonmyun dengan wajah datar beberapa saat dan kembali menatap Jongin. "Ayo pergi." Jongin mengangguk, mereka berdua berdiri dan mulai berjalan. "Tunggu! Sehun, Jongin! Kita harus menunggu."

"Tidak ada gunanya menunggu." Kata Jongdae saat berjalan pergi, diikuti oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Baiklah." Joonmyun menyerah, senyuman menghilang dari wajahnya.

Mereka mulai berjalan kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah. Mereka baru berjalan kurang dari semenit saat petir menyambar lapangan. Semuanya berbalik dan melihat titik yang hangus di lapangan luas itu. Mata mereka membelalak karena terkejut.

"A-apa-apaan..." Luhan berkata pelan.

"Kita harus pergi ke dalam." Ucapan Joonmyun lebih untuk dirinya sendiri.

Tidak ada yang bergerak saking terkejutnya. Tiba-tiba saja hujan petir mulai menyambar di sekitar mereka.

"LARI!"

Mereka berlari ke arah gedung sekolah, menghindari petir sebisa mungkin. Petir menyambar setiap detik. Suara gemuruhnya mengguncang bumi dibawah kaki mereka dan membuat mereka sangat ketakutan. Hanya ada satu pikiran di kepala mereka, masuk kedalam gedung secepat mungkin. Mengerahkan sisa tenaga untuk berlari secepat yang mereka bisa. Mereka hampir mencapai pintu, saat petir menyambar mereka. Mereka berteriak kesakitan dan terjatuh.

Badai petir berhenti setelah para remaja itu tersambar. Choi Saem baru mencapai pintu keluar dan menemukan mereka sudah tak sadarkan diri ditanah. Dengan penik dia menelepon ambulans untuk menyelamatkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan pedulikan kalau bahasanya kaku dan aneh, karena sulit sekali untuk menterjemahkan setiap kata secara manual D'X

Kalau menggunakan aplikasi penerjemah malah keliatan lebih hancur lagi...

Jadi mungkin ada beberapa kata yang ditambah atau dikurang untuk penyesuaian. 

* * *

Original Story by **Chrome143**


End file.
